gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chorus Kids
' ' ' The Chorus Kids, also known as the Chorus Men or Chorus Boys, are very ''highly requested, and ''very highly hated, newcomers for Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, hailing from the Rhythm Heaven ''games. They're pretty much the poster boys of the infamous Gematsu Leak, mainly due to being a weird-ass choice, in comparison to the other predicted newcomers. After E3 2014, they became part of the Gematsu Three alongside Shulk and Chrom. Who Are The Chorus Kids? The Chorus Kids are characters from the "Glee Club" minigame in the Nintendo DS game ''Rhythm Heaven. In addition to that, the character "Marshal" from Rhythm Heaven Fever ''is based on the Chorus Kids, leading many to think that the alleged Gematsu leaker was referring to Marshal when stating that the Chorus Men were playable. They sing. They're chorus kids, what the fuck did you think they'd do. There's three of them. They're white. They have bowties. They have huge mouths. I don't know what else to tell you about them. Why The Hell Would Anyone Think That They Are In? They gained their notoriety when they were predicted by the Gematsu leak. Unlike the other unconfirmed characters at the time, Shulk, Chrom, Pac-Man, Palutena, and Mii, who were considered shoo-ins, barely anyone thought they had a chance of being playable, which actually made the leak more, as Sakurai is known for making strange choices with the roster. I mean, we've gotten the ''Wii Fit Trainer of all people. Thus, the Chorus Kids became ''EXTREMELY '''''polarizing on the board, leading to loads of debates about how they are the second coming of Jesus Christ, how they are the worst thing to happen to the world since Michaellol, and how the hell they are supposed to attack. While many others thought that these guys had no chance, at E3 2014, several people who tried Smash Run found the "Sneaky Spirit", a character from Rhythm Heaven. And they actually got Nowadays, most GameFAQs users treat this as proof that he is confirmed. Seriously, check any post-E3 fanmade roster prediction. I guarantee you they will be on it. Thus, somehow, these three Chorus Boys are one of the most talked-about characters on the GameFAQs SSB4 board. Just look at how many people talk about these guys. The Chorus Kids Now Now that the game has released, people realize that the Gematsu Leak was wrong and the Chorus Kids aren't playable. That's the end of the Chorus Kids' tale, right? On January 26, 2015, however, someone found a Rhythm Heaven character icon in the game's files, in the same section as the fighters themselves. Were the Chorus Kids planned for Smash 4? Nobody knows. Gallery Trivia * Andre from GameXplain would rather have the boring-ass samurai than the Chorus Kids. * The Chorus Kids made a very minor cameo in Game and Wario, so GUIZ CHORUS KIDZ CONFIRMEDDDDD. * If they took a test, the Chorus Men would apparently get an F, as they goof around a lot. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Deconfirmed Category:Rhythm Heaven Characters Category:Abominations Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:The Gematsu Three Category:JFK